Data file retrieval over a communication network, such as over a wide-area network (WAN) (e.g., the Internet), is typically accomplished via a point-to-point data transfer from a source device or system of the data (e.g., a server) to a destination device of system for the data (e.g., a client). Typically, to initiate such a data transmission, a destination device requests the data from the source device, causing the source device to create an internal execution process to manage the transmission, with that process consuming some amount of memory and processing resources in the source device. As a result, if a high number of requests for the data file are received at the source device from multiple destination devices within a short period of time, many processes may be active simultaneously or concurrently in the source device, possibly causing a depletion of memory and processor resources therein. Further, processing of additional requests may be delayed until at least some of the requested data transmissions currently being processed have been completed due to limits in the amount of memory and processor resources available at the source device. Accordingly, the response time of at least some requests for the data file is likely to be impacted negatively.